My Hero
by Mainstager
Summary: What happened to Paloma after the tsunami? Paloma falls head over heels with the man who saved her, but how will her family take it? And what does Alistair have planned?
1. Chapter 1

Paloma had just left the Haromony airport seeing her firends from Mexico off when the tsunami hit. Now that Harmony's disaster had settled, she thanked god that it happened.

"No Mama. I'm fine. How is everyone else?" She was speaking with her mother using the phone at the local car mechanic shop...where Jason had saved her life.

"Good, good. Listen Mama, I don't know how long the phone is going to last so I'll talk to you later okay" She hung up the phone.

"Your family is okay then I take it?" Jason asked bringing her a cup of coffee from his kitchen. Paloma took it graciously.

"Yeah. The house survived the waves like it didn't even happen. Everyone's fine." She took a sip out of the warm cup. She had been with him for less than 24 hours but it felt like she'd known him for ever. She was so comfortable with Jason... He felt the same way.

When the tsunami hit, the wave had carried Paloma to the shop. She has crashed through one of the garages. Luckily for her, Jason, a tall, tanned and toned brunette lived above the shop and pulled her out of the water before she was seriously injured by all the debris floating around. He graciously welcomed her into his home, got her into warm clothes and had been playing host since.

"I wonder how long it is going to be before this all clears." She said gazing out a large window at the water filled streets that swept past the apartment she was in.

"Well, you are welcome to stay here until it does." He sat down on the sofa next to her and brought his own cup of coffee up to his lips taking a sip. "Infact," He swallowed the coffee, "I insist on it."

She took her eyes from the window and looked into Jason's deep brown eyes. Her breath caught in her throat and her stomach dropped. Not only was he her hero, but she felt, for a moment that he was the one for her. He was gorgeous, strong and very caring. He had given her everything she needed over the past night. Clothes, food, a nice warm bed… She couldn't begin to imagine how she'd ever thank him for saving her. And in all fact…she didn't want to leave. "Gracias Jason. You're my hero. I owe my life to you for what you've done for me."

"It was my pleasure. And I'm glad that your family is okay." He said breaking the gaze which he was very much into as well. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Every second with her felt like heaven. He wanted so much to kiss her at that moment but couldn't bring himself to.

"How about your family?" Paloma questioned.

"They died four years ago." He said. His tone dropped. "I was barely 17 when they were in a car crash. My father left me his business. I've been running it since." Paloma could tell from his voice and eyes that the memory pained him.

"That's horrible. I'm so sorry Jason." She took his hand in her own. It was warm and very smooth. Nothing like real mechanic hands. He responded easily to her touch and brought his free hand to her face and cupped her cheek.

"I'm not. If it never happened, I wouldn't have met you." He took advantage of the moment and leaned in to kiss her. Melting from the comment, Paloma gave in to him. They shared a passionate kiss which later led to something even more passionate.

She felt safe in her hero's arms. And every moment he held which had been all through the night, she wished more and more she'd never have to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a month since the tsunami hit and things between Paloma and Jason were getting more serious. They spent everyday together. And the more time they spent together, the more Paloma wonder how her family would react. What was there for her to worry about? Martin wouldn't have a problem with his daughter having a boyfriend, she was almost 20 after all, and Pilar was always supportive of her children's love life. Why should Paloma's be any different?

"Is there something wrong mi hija?" Pilar asked sitting next to her daughter on the sofa. "You've been so distant lately. And god knows you're rarely home…"

Paloma knew the truth would come out sooner or later but decided she wanted to keep her relationship with 'her hero' secret for a while. "Yeah, I've just been hanging around with my friends. Having fun." She tried to sound casual.

"Yes but couldn't you fit in some family time? I mean you said you'd try to work things out with me…so we could be a family again and I never see you…" Pilar was cut off by the sound of Paloma's cell.

Paloma gave her mother an apologetic look and answered her phone. "Hola?" Jason's was on the other end. "Tonight…right now?" He was asking her out for dinner. Without thinking she immediately said yes. "I'll see you there in a few okay? Adios!"

She turned to her mother with the same apologetic look on her face. "Can we talk later?"

Pilar's heart sank. She thought that maybe she and Paloma could have a girl's night this time…do some catching up. "Have fun mi hija." She tried to sound a little bit enthusiastic. "Don't be out to late."

Paloma smiled sweetly. "Gracias mama." She gave Pilar a quick kiss on the cheek before hastily walking out the front door.

Jason was waiting for her at the Blue Note. He was dressed in a very nice tux making him look irresistible to Paloma. And there she was in the same clothes she had put on in the morning.

"I feel like an idiot. If I knew that you were going to dress up nice for our date at the Blue Note…" She emphasized the name of the club. "…I would have put something nicer on."

Jason gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I know it may sound cheesy but I'd love you in and out of anything." Paloma blushed as she sat down in the booth across from him.

"You're right…cheesy." She smiled. "But I kind of like it." They both let out a small laugh gazing into each others eyes.

About an hour later two unexpected people walked into the blue note. Allister Crane and his victim…ahem…date for the evening.

"Theresa?" Paloma explained seeing her older sister with such slime. She got out of the booth and walked towards the too. "What are you doing with that monster?" A confused Jason followed her.

"Monster? Hardly." Allister chuckled. "Your sister and I are sharing a lovely evening together…in a plutonic way. Which is something I can't say for you." He eyed Jason who seemed to be ready to protect Paloma if the bastard tried anything.

"Just stay out of it Paloma…it's for the best." Theresa tried to run interference knowing her little sisters temper well.

"Yes. It's for the best to mind your own business senorita. I don't want to have to 'out' such a pretty girl like you." He threatened.

Jason started forward. "You son of a-" He was in rage. Paloma could see it in his eyes. He was so protective over her already. Though the thought of her hero coming to the rescue again turned her own she grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Jason!" She got him to stop. "He's not worth it."

Allister chuckled and began to walk to his table with Theresa. "No…I'm worth millions more."

Jason was mad. Living in Harmony his whole life, he knew full well what Allister was like, and no one would ever talk to Paloma like that in his presence.

Paloma pulled Jason into a hug. He hugged her hard back and gave her a kiss on the forehead…but he didn't take his eyes off Allister.

They went back to Jason's apartment above his shop right after the run-in with Allister, and after a few hours of doing whatever they were doing, Jason took Paloma home and made sure she was safely inside the Lopez-Fitzgerald house before heading back home.

"Mama? I home." It was just a little after 10pm. Pilar should have been awake, but there was no sign of her. "Mama?"

"Try again." Allister emerged from the kitchen. He light the cigar in his mouth.

"Allister. What are you doing here?" Paloma said with a fierce tone.

"Well your mother and Martin went to see Theresa. I'd thought I'd stop by while they were out." He smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" Paloma crossed her arms. She wasn't afraid of him, and she wasn't about to subject herself to any of his games.

"I want you to stop seeing Jason Shaw."

"That's none of your business." She shot a firey look at him.

"Oh it is. Believe me, it is." He took a puff of his cigar and continued. "I'm sure you don't want to end up worse than you did at that night club…"

Paloma then had a flashback. Vic was beating her up in the basement as she screamed for help.

"I didn't think so." Allister said evilly noticing the horrified look on her face. He walked past her and out the door.

Once the door shut and Paloma was sure he was out of earshot she muttered, "I'd like to see him try."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Okay, this chapter will be one of those "Try to get as much information in little time" kind of chapters. Excuse some of my sarcasm!

Paloma, despite Alistair's threat, continued to see Jason every day for the next 8 weeks. And she got away with it too considering Alistair had his hands full with his new wife, Theresa.

"Let's go for a walk. To the park maybe. It's a nice night out, what do you think?" Jason asked kissing Paloma's neck. They were sitting on his floor facing the fireplace.

"Are you kidding?" She laughed. "We're fine right here." He bit her ear gently causing her shoulders to shoot up in defense. "Jason!" She shouted flirtatiously.

"No, let's go!" He stood up grabbing her hand to help her up. Making a puppy-face he pleaded, "Please?"

Paloma huffed in defeat. "Fine." Jason had to basically pull her along as they made their way to the local park. It was quite romantic there. Trees, fountains, moonlight sky…and Jason had a midnight picnic waiting for them… He was going to ask her about moving in with him but he wanted a nice atmosphere to do so…and cozying up by the fireplace wasn't good enough for him.

Alistair was drunk out-of-his-tree. He had a run-in with Gwen, Sheridan, Ethan and Theresa. And ended up hitting 2 birds with one stone! Alistair earlier had pulled a gun on Theresa because she wasn't, in his opinion, being a fit wife. When he pulled the trigger Ethan took the bullet, but not after it grazed Theresa first.

Sheridan, with the help of Katherine rushed both Ethan and Theresa to the hospital. Gwen and Rebecca followed in Ethan's SUV. And eventually everyone ended up at Harmony General, including Dr. Russel, Pilar, Martin, Ivy, Sam, Kay, Fox, Noah and Fancy. Don't ask why…it's Harmony!

So anyways, Alistair was drunk-out-of-his-tree and decided to go for a walk…in the park…where Paloma and Jason were.

"So Paloma, I wanted to ask your opinion about something. We've been together for almost three months and…" Jason began to ask her about moving in with him but was interrupted.

"Didn't I tell you not to see this boy anymore?" Alistair stomped his way furiously towards them. Jason and Paloma stood in defense, "And you know very well what the consequences of disobeying me…"

WHAM! Jason punched Alistair so hard, the old man fell over. Jason, pretty sure the conversation was over took Paloma's hand and both began to walk away.

Alistair yelled voraciously, "Don't turn your backs on me! No one walks away from Alistair Crane!" He picked up a rock and threw it and hit Jason square in the back of the neck, "Ha..."

Well that move really pissed Paloma off...it was a big rock and knocked Jason out cold. "Usted Hibrido! Le matare!" She yelled running at Alistair with full force. She knocked him over and started to pound on him as hard as a 5'1, 103lbs girl could... (not very hard), but hey, its the thought that counts.

Alistair laughed as Paloma's tiny fists failed to cause him any significant amount of pain, or even discomfort for that matter. As a sick gentleman who liked to inflict pain on others, vice versa. it just bounced off of him (also because he has a fine coat of flab where she was punching him in the torso.) "Oh Paloma, you've got that Latin flare just like your sister and mother, I just adore it." He immediately grabbed her wrists, and in one maneuver flipped her off of him with such brute force she slammed into the ground next to him, and while still holding on, he mounted himself on top of her (not in that way if that's what you think) gaining total control, and pinning her arms to the Earth. "Now, maybe if you would knock off all that ridiculous squirming, and ridiculous Mexican rambling, you'll listen for two seconds."

The wind had been knocked out of her as Alistair slammed Paloma to the ground. Breathlessly she exclaimed, "You have nothing to say to me Alistair!" She tried to squirm out of the lock her had on her.

She was correct, as Alistair was playing it by ear. Subconsciously he was making an example out of her for what Theresa had just done to rain on their deal. He was in the mood for some loving, "And I'm going to get some at my leisure. And I'm choosing to use it at this moment!" With that he puckered up and leaned in to smooch on Paloma, 200 years his younger.

Paloma turned her head to the side trying to avoid Alistair's kiss...With all her force she brought her knee up and sacked up as hard as she possibly could. "Get off of me you devil!" She tried to squirm away from him hopefully the groin was enough.

Unfortunately for Paloma, Alistair didn't feel a thing. But then, his drunken state finally caught up to him, and he passed out right on top of Paloma, all dead weight trapping her beneath him.

**Paloma **was so relieved that he passed out. Her heart pounded heavily and she decided to catch her breath before using all of her strength to roll Alistair off of her. And when she did, she crawled back over to Jason. He was still out cold and he was bleeding from the back of the head. And lucky for her she only came out of the struggle with a few bruises and a scrape under her right eyes where a stick cut her when Alistair slammed her to the ground.

"Jason? Por favor, wake up!" She rolled him onto his back. "I need to get you to the hospital." She said to him, of course he couldn't hear...

After a few minutes of trying to stand him up, Jason came semi-to. He moaned in pain.

"Oh gracias dios!" She sighed in relief. "Can you stand?" Jason was weak from the blow to his head complied, but Paloma still had to hold him up to keep him steady.

The hospital thankfully was only a few blocks away from Pilar's house where Paloma's car was parked. She shoved her hero into the car and drove the rest of the way there.


	4. Chapter 4

Paloma helped the delusional and half unconscious Jason into the hospital. A nurse took over from there, bringing him into a room where he would receive treatment.

"He'll be fine, Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald. He just needs a few stitches and some rest." The nurse informed her. She then noticed the cut under Paloma's eyes. "You might need to get that checked out. It looks a little deep and we don't want an infection to start. Especially so lose to your eye."

Paloma nodded. The nurse took her arm and led her into a room to wait for one of the on call doctors.

Turned out Paloma needed stitches. _Oh great, now papa's going to start asking questions. _

**Katherine left Sheridan to get something to drink from the cafeteria. She noticed, as she walked by, Paloma sitting in a room with fresh stitches. "Dear god Paloma! What on earth happened?" Katherine entered the room obviously concerned for her god-daughter.**

"Nothing, tia. I fell." Paloma looked away from Katherine, disguising her tone and hiding her face from her. Katherine had a nack for knowing when Paloma was hiding something.

**Katherine caught on quick. "Your not going to tell me?" Paloma shook her head. Firstly she didn't want her family getting involved in her love life with Jason and secondly her father was already pissed off at Alistair as it was. "Well then. As long as your fine I wont pry. I just want you to be safe darling."**

"Thanks, Tia." Paloma said. Katherine left the room, then after being cleared by the doctor Paloma went to check on her boyfriend.

**Katherine was pretty worried about Paloma. She had to let Martin know. Seeing Martin come out of the room Theresa and Pilar were in she thought that was a good time as any. "Martin? I need to talk to you."**

Pilar over heard Katherine call Martin over. She walked over to where they were. "What's going on? Any news on Ethan?" Pilar asked.

**Katherine shook her head. "No, actually I need to speak with you about Paloma... I don't know if your aware she's here." She began to tell them. "I'm a little concerned. I just saw her in one of the rooms getting stitches and she's was quite reluctant to tell me what happened."**

**Rebecca arrived with Gwen to see Ethan just in time to hear the last part. Gwen was speaking with a doctor about Ethan. "Oh Palomino's here already? Well that didn't take long...Alistair didn't beat her up to much then?" She had a sarcastic concerned tone in her voice. Rebecca had seen the struggle between them when she drove by the park.**

**"Alistair did that to her?" Katherine was quite shocked, **_hadn't he done enough already tonight?_

Martin was so outrageously pissed off at this point, "Alistair hurt my precious Paloma, and Theresa, in the same night? I am going to kill that monster, right now..." Martin gathered up his courage and his car keys from his pocket and stormed out the door for his car in the parking lot before anyone could say anything.

Pilar was shocked that Alistair had not only attacked Teresa but Paloma also. Before she could realize it Martin had left. "Oh Lord please protect Martin" Pilar said out loud. She was terrified of Martin taking Alistair on by himself but knew it was too late to try to stop him.

Dr. Russell finally came out of the operating room. She had been helping out with Ethan. "I have a good prognosis. Ethan's made it through the worst, he's no longer in critical condition, but we have to keep a close eye on him. And, Theresa, we had a rape test done on her, it was positive. Alistair sexually assaulted her, and another doctor told me Paloma was also assaulted?"

Pilar was just about to go look for Paloma when Eve made her announcement. "Damn that Alistair!" She was almost relieved that Martin was not there to hear it about the rape. "With Teresa resting I'm going to go find Paloma. Did anybody see where she went?" Pilar asked.

Paloma was relieved that Jason was okay but kind of disappointed that he was sleeping when she got to go in and see him.

She decided to take a walk around, check and make sure her sister and Ethan were okay.

She got to the place where everyone was in time to hear Eve's announcement. _Thank god Ethan's okay...but poor Theresa!_

Pilar noticed Paloma standing off to the side. "Paloma are you ok?" she asked while reaching out to her daughters face and examining the cut on her eye. "What happened? Why did Alistair attack you mi hija? Did he try to rape you too?" Pilar inquired with a very concerned tone in her voice...

Paloma maneuvered away from Pilars hand. "It's nothing mama, don't worry about it. It's Ethan really okay? And Theresa, what's going to happen with her now that there is proof that Alistair raped her?"

Eve closed joined the conversation between Pilar and Paloma, "Well with any luck it will land Alistair in jail once and for good, as soon as the media gets a hold of this. He may rule Harmony but he doesn't rule the nation. He'll get his due I'm sure of it."

Pilar agreed with Eve. "Yes I hope if we bring attention to this it will finally help bring Alistair down. Surely the police cannot ignore a rape especially with the proof the doctors have collected. I just hope Teresa has the strength to press charges against him" Pilar said very sullen. "Paloma I'm glad you are alright mi hija."

"I'm glad too. But what about the man you were with?" Eve began to question. "Is he alright?"

"What man?" Pilar's voice turned from concerned to almost horrified.

Paloma felt busted. She hadn't told anyone besides her friends about Jason. "Uh-" She tried to find the right words to spell out the situation. "Jason." She just decided to say it as it was. "I've been seeing him for almost three months now mama. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you." Paloma had a sound of desperation in her voice.

"Mad?" Pilar smirked trying not to sound as horrified as before. "Why would I be? Its your life Paloma. I mean why should you have to tell… your mother who you see. Was he there when Alistair attacked you? Is he alright?"

"Yes. Alistair hit him in the head with a rock before he came after me. He's alright now…just sleeping."

Pilar nodded in relief. "Good. Good." She was calmed down at this point. "Um, I would like to meet him at some point Paloma. You father would as well."

Paloma nodded and hugged her mother tightly. Pilar hugged even tighter as she was overwhelmed with all the happenings that night. But everything would turn out fine eventually…things always do.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Another three months had gone by quickly. Paloma had moved in with Jason, with her parents approval. Things were also going there way regarding Alistair's threats, for he had been in a coma for most of it.

The two had been dating for six months now and Jason wanted to take their relations ship to the next level. He had reservations at the Seascape. They were going to eat dinner, maybe dance a bit, and then when the time was right he was going to ask her to marry him… but first he had to do right by her and talk to Paloma's parents.

Martin and Jason sat in the living room discussing the situation in private while the mother and daughter prepared coffee in the kitchen. The men decided that they should leave both of them in the dark. That way thee was a bit more shock.

"Aren't you going to have any?" Pilar asked noticing that her daughter, barely in her twenties, carrying only three mugs to the kitchen table.

Paloma scrunched up her face in a disgusted look. "No. I haven't been able to stomach the stuff these last couple days." She ended up pouring herself a glass of ice water and placing it on the table.

"Are you alright mi hija?" Pilar asked feeling Paloma's head checking for a fever. "You never turn down a good cup of coffee."

"Working at the book café has turned me away from a lot of things, Mama. I'm fine. I just don't feel like coffee today. Okay?"

Pilar let out a laugh of relief. "Sorry. I guess… I've had five children and my number one sign of pregnancy, apart from being sick all the time, was not being able to stomach caffeine."

Paloma went pale. "DIOS! No no no no! Mama, no! I'm not." She laughed frantically. "Jason and I have been really careful. We're definitely not ready for that mama… I'm not ready." She was in hysterics. The idea of starting a family was scary to her. She felt so young and hadn't experienced her life to the fullest yet. She hoped Jason felt the same way.

Pilar sighed in relief. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that." She gave Paloma a tight hug and continued to speak into her ear. "You're my baby girl. I have lost too much time with you. And I wish that you weren't growing up so fast. I just got you back, and I don't want you to go so soon.

Paloma rolled her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon don't worry."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOHING!

"Your Champaign sir." The waiter at the seascape presented to the couple.

"Jason…" Paloma blushed. The night was perfect.

"You're surprised?" Jason smirked. "You deserve the best, Paloma." He took her hand in his. "I love you."

Paloma smiled. She new very well he loved her. And she knew that he was the one for her, but she loved to hear those three magical words. "I love you too Jason."

Jason nodded his head. He slid off his chair and got down on one knee. "Paloma…" He began. Tears began to fill in her eyes. She knew exactly what he was going to ask. She had a hunch all night, but that moment was hers. "Will you do me the great honour… in becoming my wife?"

Paloma was too overwhelmed to speak. She wiped her face as she nodded yes. Jason breathed a sigh of relief, ands stood. He pulled her up out of her chair and hugged her tightly. She cried tears of happiness into his shoulder.

"Oh my god." A familiar voice echoed in the restaurant. Heads turned to see Alistair Crane entering in a wheelchair. "I thought I told you, Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald, to not see that boy again."

"We thought you were incapacitated?" Jason was shocked to see the man who was comatose earlier that day.

"See that's the thing. You shouldn't think." Alistair smirked. "Now Paloma, if you would be so kind as to tell me why you didn't listen to me?"

"Because she doesn't have to!" Jason yelled at the man. "What she does, doesn't concern you."

"It does when she is sleeping with my own son!" Alistair laughed. And by the look on Paloma's face, Alistair knew that Jason didn't tell Paloma that he was another one of Alistair's bastard children.

"What?" Paloma took a step back from her hero. "Jason?" Her breathing deepend. Tears began to build up again. "You- no. It's not true is it?"

Jason gave Paloma a pleading look. "Paloma, it doesn't matter. I am nothing like him and I-I." Seeing the hurt look on the young Latinas face made him desperate for words.

"You never told me." Her accent was as clear as day. It flared as her temper heightened. "Six months Jason! I gave myself to you in everyway possible! I kept nothing from you!" Her face went red, flushed with tears. "I'm sorry Jason. I can't…" She turned and quickly walked towards the exit.

Jason felt his heart break inside of him. "Paloma…" He breathed quietly sitting back down in his chair, not bothering to go after her.

Outside Paloma waited for a taxi to bring her back to her parents house. A man approached her from behind. Before she could react, the man grabbed her shoving a damp rag into her face. She inhaled deeply in shock. Seconds later she felt herself loosing control of her body. She went limp and fell to the ground.


End file.
